friday_the_13th_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Friday the 13th (2009)
Friday the 13th is the 2009 reboot of the original 1980 movie, while sharing elements of the second and third films as well. Plot The film opens on a camp counselor running through the forest from someone attacking her. She is then confronted by her pursuer, Pamela Voorhees (Nana Visitor), a woman taking revenge for the death of her son Jason that drowned years before. But the counselor manages to decapitate the mad woman with a macheteand runs away into the woods. But a young Jason Voorhees (Caleb Guss), who apparently didn't drown, witnesses his mother's death. He comes out of hiding, picks up his mother's head and the machete and walks into the night. 30 years have passed and Camp Crystal Lake has been boarded up and closed. A group of five teenage vacationers are hiking through the woods after a plot of marijuana planted in the region. The teens include geeky Wade (Jonathan Sadowski), the one navigating the group to the weed, cocky Richie (Ben Feldman), his girlfriend Amanda (America Olivo), and another couple Mike (Nick Mennell) and Whitney (Amanda Righetti). The teens decide to set up camp in a clearing. Night falls and the five campers sit around the campfire and Wade tells his friends about the story of Jason Voorhees. Of course, his friends blow it off and go their separate ways. Mike and Whitney go for a walk, Amanda and Richie engage in intercourse in the tent, and Wade ventures into the surrounding woods to use the bathroom. And looking down, he discovers he is standing right in the plot of marijuana. But his excitement is soon over when an adult Jason Voorhees (Derek Mears), wearing a burlap sack over his disfigured face, appears and murders Wade-slashing his face with a machete. Mike and Whitney come upon the abandoned Camp Crystal Lake. They explore one of the cabins and find a locket-with a picture of a young Pamela Voorhees inside it. Mike comments on how much Whitney resembles Pamela Voorhees and meanwhile, Richie and Amanda are interrupted during intercourse by noises. Richie investigates, and discovers Wade's mutilated corpse. Richie tries to run back to Amanda, but his leg is caught in a bear trap. Jason then breaks into the tent and drags Amanda out (still in her sleeping bag) and hangs her over the campfire, her sleeping bag becoming an oven, and she is burned alive as Richie watches in horror. Mike and Whitney find Jason's mother's decapitated head inside a rotted wall. And suddenly, Jason (who has snuck underground) begins stabbing through the floor with his machete. Jason has built an underground tunnel system branching all around the camp. He wounds Mike several times, and then Jason grabs Mike and pulls him underground and kills him, as Whitney screams helplessly. She flees from the grounds and runs back to the campgrounds. She discovers the carnage that has taken place. Whitney tries to free Richie from the bear trap, but Jason appears and stabs Richie in the head. And then instead of killing Whitney, he kidnaps her because she looks like young Pamela Voorhees. A few weeks later, a group of party-anxious teenagers are heading to a house on the lake for a great time. The teenagers include preppy Trent (Travis Van Winkle) an obnoxious and self-centered jerk who owns the lake house, his kind and brunette girlfriend Jenna (Danielle Panabaker), a hot and wild/sex crazed blond girl Bree (Julianna Guill), jokester Chewie (Aaron Yoo), his best bud Lawrence (Arlen Escarpeta), Nolan (Ryan Hansen) and Chelsea (Willa Ford). They stop at a gas station where they have a run-in with a man named Clay Miller (Jared Padalecki) who is looking for his sister Whitney (the girl from the beginning that was kidnapped by Jason) who has been missing for several weeks. Trent is rude to Clay and has no interest in him or his sister, but Jenna takes a liking to him and apologizes for her boyfriend. And then after buying some beers and other stuff, the teenagers take off for the lake house. Clay continues his search for his sister, stopping at a barn where a man named Donnie lives. Donnie offers Clay weed, but Clay refuses, and realizing Donnie is not going to help him, he leaves. Trent, Jenna, Bree, Chewie, Lawrence, Nolan and Chelsea arrive at the huge, fancy lake house adorned with animal trophy's and stuffing's and skins. Soon after, Clay arrives at the lake house, unaware these are the same teenagers he met at the gas station. He asks once again about his sister, and Trent again is rude to him. But Jenna is nicer than ever, and sneaks off with Clay to help him look for his sister. Meanwhile, Donnie hears noises up in the attic. Taking a golf club, he heads up to investigate. At first, he thinks the intruder is hiding inside a curtain, but it turns out to be a mannequin. Then, Jason comes out of hiding and tries to attack Donnie. Donnie then rips off his burlap sack, revealing his deformed face. And, he then slits the throat of a disturbed Donnie with his machete. While examining his burlap sack, he finds that it's ripped and replaces it with a Hockey Mask, then going after his next victims. Back at the house, they all start drinking, smoking and dancing. Nolan and Chelsea take the boat on the lake and Chelsea water-skis. She wipes out, and as Nolan turns the boat around, Jason shoots an arrow into Nolan's head from the shore. The boat then rams Chelsea, injuring her head and then she spots Jason standing on the shore. She manages to elude him and she hides under the dock. But Jason finds her and stabs her in the head. Clay and Jenna come upon the deserted Camp Crystal Lake where they witness Jason hauling a dead body into the tunnels. It is revealed that Whitney is chained up inside the tunnels being held hostage by Jason. Jason notices Clay's backpack (which was left out when Clay and Jenna were rushing to hide from Jason) and he gets suspicious. He then turns on the lights for the camp and knocks over a tower of canoes, searching for the intruders. When he can't find them, he then gives up and heads to his underground hideout. And when Jason leaves, Clay and Jenna run back to the house to warn the others. Back at the lakehouse, Chewie breaks a chair and Trent urges him to go to the shed and get some tools. Bree then seduces Trent into coming upstairs with her where she presents to him her insanely massive, natural tits and proceeds to film them having wild, hot, unprotected sex. Jenna returns to find her best friend and boyfriend fucking in her and Trent's bedroom and is unable to convince them to stop because the sex is way too incredible. Bree rides Trent until he has no choice but to cum very hard inside of her, and thus impregnate her as she simultaneously has a immensely intense orgasm. Whitney manages to escape- thanks to Clay's dropped backpack- and she runs into the woods, but as she reaches the lake house and beats on Bree and Trent's bedroom windows, Jason grabs her and takes her back to the tunnel and chains her up again. The cheating couple did not notice a thing because they we're too busy climaxing hard together. Clay and Jenna arrive at the lake house and warn everybody, and Trent is still /pissed for some reason, accusing Jenna of fooling around with Clay in the woods, even though he was just screwing Bree's brains out upstairs and knocked her up. Chewie makes it to the tool shed where he bounces a basketball and swings a hockey stick around, accidentally knocking out one of the lights. Jason then attacks Chewie, who grabs a screwdriver to defend himself, but Jason takes his arm and slowly pushes the screwdriver into his throat as Chewie slowly dies of his wound. Jenna and Clay calm Trent down and call the police, as Jason cuts the power. Lawrence goes out to the shed and finds Chewie dead. Jason appears but Lawrence manages to put up a good fight-but as is fleeing Jason throws an Axe into his back. For a minute, Jason uses Lawrence's screams to lure the kids outside- and when that fails, Jason finishes Lawrence off. Trent gets a gun and Jason gains entry to the house. He kills Bree and then murders an arriving officer-Bree is impaled on a deer antler and the officer is stabbed in the eye with a fire poker. Trent, Jenna and Clay find Bree's corpse and flee the house. Trent runs though the woods he then has to cross a creek, but while crossing it he drops his gun in the water. Trent then tries to find it the water, but he then gives up on finding the gun and crosses the creek and keeps running. Trent makes it to the highway and flags down a passing motorist. But before Trent can hitch the lift, Jason appears, gores him with a machete and impales him on a set of spikes on the back of the truck. Jenna and Clay run to the abandoned Camp Crystal Lake where they hear Whitney's scream from underground. They find an entrance to Jason's secret tunnel and discover Whitney and free her. Whitney and Clay escape through a trapdoor but Jenna is stabbed and killed before she can escape too. Clay and Whitney hide inside an overturned school bus. Whitney hides, and Clay climbs up onto the roof of the bus to look for Jason, but Jason finds him first and beats him severely. Jason then finds Whitney, but she gets free and revives Clay. They flee and stumble upon Donnie's barn. They enter and Whitney hides, as Clay fights Jason. Whitney momentarily distracts Jason, pretending to be his mother. This buys Clay some time, and he manages to bury a bear trap into Jason's shoulder. Clay then wraps one end of a chain around his neck, and Whitney grabs the other end into the woodchipper, and Jason begins to rise up to the rafter that the chain is swung over, hanging Jason. But the chain breaks and Jason is set free, however the chain pulls Jason into the woodchipper, and Whitney stabs Jason in the chest with his machete, this apparently kills him. The next morning Clay and Whitney toss Jason's body and his hockey mask into the lake. Whitney then drops the locket into the lake and begins to cry. Then, all of a sudden, just as they are about to leave, a still alive and very angry Jason rips through the dock and grabs Whitney. The film ends before Jason kills Whitney or goes after Clay. Cast Main * Jared Padalecki - Clay Miller * Danielle Panabaker - Jenna * Amanda Righetti - Whitney Miller * Travis Van Winkle - Trent Sutton * Aaron Yoo - Chewie * Derek Mears - Jason Voorhees * Willa Ford - Chelsea * Ryan Hansen - Nolan * Jonathan Sadowski - Wade * Julianna Guill - Bree Others * Ben Feldman - Richie * Arlen Escarpeta - Lawrence * Nick Mennell - Mike * America Olivo - Amanda * Kyle Davis - Donnie * Richard Burgi - Officer Bracke * Chris Coppola - Gas Station Attendant * Rosemary Knower - Old Lady * Bob King - Mr. Garikes (credited as Old Caretaker * Nana Visitor - Pamela Voorhees * Stephanie Rhodes - Camp Counselor * Caleb Guss - Young Jason Voorhees * Travis Davis - Officer Lund (deleted scene) * Kathleen Garrett - Pamela Voorhees (voice)